Songfic: Nightcloud, Suddenly I See
by Cherrystripe of ThunderClan
Summary: Nightcloud doesn't understand why Crowfeather has chosen Leafpool over her. She ventures out into the forest to find out, but a fight ensues, and there is heartbreak. This ISN'T a way to show hate to any of the characters in the songfic.


**Ok, u know what? Hate me. Hate me with all of the fires in ur heart. But trust me- I don't have anything against Leafpool- trust me! Leafpool is by far one of my favorite characters! I only made this for entertainment and not as a "hate" ode to Leafpool. This is just how **_**Nightcloud**_** felt about Leafpool and Crowfeather- not me. So no mean comments please. That'd be nice :P**

Her face is a map of the world

Is a map of the world

_The beautiful sleek black she-cat grunted. Just because Leafpool was a tabby- was that the reason? Or was it? Stupid warrior, always going after different she-cats that are forbidden. She had a feeling that that the reason toms did this in the first place was just to look cool or tough. And Nightcloud could only imagine her Crowfeather going, "Oh, look at me, I loved both a RiverClan cat _and_ a ThunderClan medicine cat! I'm so cool that I don't even love the she-cat that's _actually_ after me that is _actually_ in the Clan!" Crowfeather had that personality for sure._

You can see she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl

_But, Nightcloud thought with a pain in her heart, Crowfeather had reason to love Leafpool anyway. Nightcloud had seen her at Gatherings: she was a beautiful she-cat, so muscular and well-shaped. Her amber eyes were like pools of golden fire. Not to mention that she was totally off limits since she was a medicine cat. Crowfeather didn't want to love a…pretty, sleek, kind, fair she-cat that all of the toms were after._

And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
The people who surround her feel the benefit of it  
It makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm

_The black she-cat sighed and craned her head around to her side. She shook her head as she remembered that Crowfeather wasn't even sleeping by her anymore. But even where he was sleeping at the end of the den, she couldn't see him. No way did he go off to meet that she-cat…did he? Nightcloud lay her head on her paws. She was doomed- she would never get Crowfeather back at this rate. She knew that every tom in WindClan gazed at Leafpool at the Gatherings. At least not Onestar or Barkface or Tornear looked at her that way. They were very smart. Because Nightcloud had an eerie feeling that Crowfeather was losing his mind because his love with Leafpool was forbidden._

Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

_Nightcloud lowered her head to back out of the den. She greeted Weaselfur, a newly named warrior, and went to take something from the fresh-kill pile. Why she felt so much hate for the medicine cat she didn't know… She grabbed a rabbit and started to rip open the fur angrily. This was not happening- just repeating that in her head made her feel better. But no- she knew why she hated Leafpool- the medicine cat had taken Crowfeather, her Crowfeather. _

I feel like walking the world  
Like walking the world

_Nightcloud shrugged. She didn't want to ruin the two's relationship if this was really true love. Was it? She didn't exactly want to find out either, for Leafpool's safety. But this one thing she knew- the two had been gazing at each other every chance they got, and, Nightcloud thought with a pang, it was very much probable that the two loved each other very much._

You can hear she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl

_But all of the warriors were talking about her- they all thought that she was pretty. Leafpool. What made her so pretty anyway? Was that why Crowfeather loved her? Why was Nightcloud stressing so much about _love

She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white  
Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember  
What you heard  
She likes to leave you hanging on her word

_Leafpool seemed to try to be everywhere in Crowfeather's life. Nightcloud knew that he had crept off of patrols just to go by the small stream to meet the cat. Did he really love her that much? To see her that much and make a mockery of his loyalty? Nightcloud thought it was out of the question. It was fine with Feathertail, for he didn't even have to sneak off- he could just make love with her whenever he wanted on the journey to find a new forest. _

_Nightcloud suddenly saw Crowfeather leap out of the camp, his muscles bunched. She lifted her tail with curiosity and automatically followed after the tom, swooping through the entrance and trying to be as quiet as a vole. Although that was practically impossible, what with all of the crackly bracken. She felt her heart sink slowly like paws into wet sand as she saw Crowfeather look both ways and pad through the undergrowth that led to…the stream. Not just any stream- the stream that bordered both WindClan- And ThunderClan- territory._

_Leafpool was also waiting at the other side. Crowfeather beamed and put his paws into the cold water, not even flinching at how frigid the stream was. He usually shivered when he crossed to escort Barkface, the medicine cat that he was very close to, to the Moonpool. He nuzzled the she-cat's tabby face and greeted her, the shaggy fur on the she-cat's face muffling his voice. She purred and pinned him down, giving him endless licks on the face. Nightcloud narrowed her eyes and stomped on some bracken, making it crack._

Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

_The two snuggling cats instantly got off of each other and searched wildly for the noise. Nightcloud stayed where she was. She didn't really mean to make the two see her, just to make them get off of each other so that she wouldn't hairball any second now. But she really felt sort of guilty. Why was she doing this? At first, the reason had slipped her mind for a couple of moments. But heartbeats later realization struck her like a claw in the face. _Leafpool_ was stealing Crowfeather from _Nightcloud_- Nightcloud wasn't stealing Crowfeather from Leafpool. Hope and pure, selfless love flared in her chest like a new fire being rekindled by dry pine. She dared step out and show herself, her tail whipping with annoyance and ears flattened. Her eyes were gleaming with pure anger. Crowfeather looked horrified._

And she's taller than most  
And she's looking at me  
I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine

_At first, Nightcloud noticed with annoyance, Leafpool tried to ignore Nightcloud. She was just looking around with wide amber eyes. Crowfeather was looking up at Nightcloud though, with pure hatred in his glare. "What have you done!" He exclaimed. "Nightcloud, why are you here?" He asked, peering at his former mate that he had carelessly abandoned._

_Nightcloud snorted. "What am _I_ doing here? I think the question is what're _you_ doing here! I was on hunting patrol when I heard something over by the stream. I thought it was intruding ThunderClan warriors- but I guess I was wrong!" She hissed. Her claws were sheathing and unsheathing with guilt and anger. Pure anger._

"_Well, you didn't need to!" Crowfeather snarled. "Why didn't your instincts tell you that it was a rabbit?"_

Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower  
A big strong tower

_Nightcloud frowned. "If it was a rabbit," Nightcloud growled through clenched teeth, "Then I would be here anyway, only I would have pounced on top of you and clawed you into shreds!" She looked at the two cats with distaste. "And to tell the truth, I _wish_ that I pounced on top of you and clawed you into shreds! Crowfeather," She mewed with a hurt tone, "Why did you betray me like this? I _loved_ you!"_

_Crowfeather shook his head, saying nothing. "No, Nightcloud. No, you don't love me. If you loved me, you'd want the best for me! You wouldn't ruin Leafpool and I's love like this!"_

"_I do want the best for you!" Nightcloud meowed desperately. "I don't want you getting exiled for having an affair with a ThunderClan she-cat! A medicine cat at that!" She spat._

She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see

"_If you love me," Crowfeather said gravely, "Then you respect Leafpool." He dipped his head to Nightcloud and pressed his flank to Leafpool's, putting his head on top of her's. _

"_At least she actually loves me and lets me make my own choices!"_

_Nightcloud was shocked. "What? I would let you make your own choices, but not this one!" She hissed. "I don't want you in trouble, Crowfeather! And yes, I love you _that_ much!"_

_Crowfeather shook his head. "At least she has the will to actually have good common sense!"_

"_If she had good common sense, why is she meeting you?"_

"_Why are you even angry about this anyway? You were always the one telling me to get some kind of romance!"_

"_Because…because I love you, Crowfeather!"_

_The dark brown tom glared at Nightcloud like she would never see tomorrow. "Then why don't you just let me live my life how I want it and not under your control?"_

Suddenly I see  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
Why the hell means so much to me

_Nightcloud flattened her ears and backed into the undergrowth. She hoped that she saw Crowfeather look guilty in the corner of her eye- he had brought this on himself. _

_But no matter what- no matter what any cat said, or did, or believed, Nightcloud would always love Crowfeather with all of her heart._

**Did you like it? Leave feedback, but keep it nice (read the beginning note)**


End file.
